Filmografia di Qui, Quo, Qua
Il seguente elenco contiene tutti i film, i cortometraggi e le serie in cui sono apparsi Qui, Quo, Qua. La maggior parte delle apparizioni nei cortometraggi sono incluse nella serie cinematografica Donald Duck. Poiché non tutti i corti sono stati pubblicati in DVD, alcuni di essi possono presentare il titolo originale, pur essendo stati trasmessi in TV, nel caso in cui non sia possibile reperirne il titolo italiano. Anni trenta 1938 * I nipoti di Paperino (Donald's Nephews), uscito il 15 aprile 1938 prima apparizione di Qui, Quo e Qua * Paperino e le Giovani Marmotte (Good Scouts), uscito l'8 luglio 1938 * Una partita a golf (Donald's Golf Game), uscito il 4 novembre 1938 1939 * Hockey su ghiaccio (The Hockey Champ), uscito il 28 aprile 1939 * Capitan Paperino (Sea Scouts), uscito il 30 giugno 1939 Anni quaranta 1940 * Paperino e l'appuntamento (Mr. Duck Steps Out), uscito il 7 giugno 1940 - prima apparizione di paperina * Il capo dei pompieri (Fire Chief), uscito il 13 dicembre 1940 1941 * I favolosi anni di fine secolo (The Nifty Nineties), uscito il 20 giugno 1941 - Mickey Mouse cameo * Paperino acchiappasomari (Truant Officer Donald), uscito il 1º agosto 1941 1942 * Paperino e le palle di neve (Donald's Snow Fight), uscito il 10 aprile 1942 1943 * Paperino ammiraglio (Home Defense), uscito il 26 novembre 1943 1944 * Paperino e il gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla), uscito il 31 marzo 1944 * Una giornata sbagliata (Donald's Off Day), uscito l'8 dicembre 1944 1945 * Il reato di Paperino (Donald's Crime), uscito il 29 giugno 1945 1947 * Tiro al bersaglio (Straight Shooters), uscito il 18 aprile 1947 * Tutti a tavola! (Soup's On), uscito il 15 ottobre 1948 1949 * Il compleanno di Paperino (Donald's Happy Birthday), uscito l'11 febbraio 1949 Anni cinquanta 1950 * Il leone goloso (Lion Around), uscito il 20 gennaio 1950 1951 * Il numero fortunato (Lucky Number), uscito il 20 luglio 1951 1952 * La notte di Halloween (Trick or Treat), uscito il 10 ottobre 1952 1953 * Paperino e la fonte della giovinezza (Don's Fountain of Youth), uscito il 30 maggio 1953 * Il grande scontro (Canvas Back Duck), uscito il 25 dicembre 1953 1954 * Paperino e la psicologia infantile (Spare the Rod), uscito il 15 gennaio 1954 * Il diario di Paperino (Donald's Diary), uscito il 5 marzo 1954 Anni sessanta *''Scrooge McDuck and money''- Educativo Anni Ottanta *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' Anni novanta *''Chi ha incastrato Rogger Rabbit?'' (cameo) Direct-to-video *''Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta'' (film della serie DuckTales) * Topolino e la magia del Natale (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas), uscito nel novembre 1999 * Il bianco Natale di Topolino (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse), uscito il 6 novembre 2001 * Topolino e i Cattivi Disney (Mickey's House of Villains), uscito il 15 novembre 2001 * Topolino strepitoso Natale! (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas), uscito il 9 novembre 2004 Serie Tv Qui, Quo Qua sono apparsi nel nuovo millennio anche in svariate serie televisive. Ecco di seguito quelle dove compaiono: *DuckTales (1987) *Quack Pack (1996) *Mickey Mouse Works (1999) *House of Mouse (2001) *DuckTales (2017) (2017) fr:Filmographie de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Categoria:Filmografie